Ōkami Walkthrough: Kamiki Village
Part I After slashing down the fruit of Konohana, get down to the village below and examine a few villager-like statues. After three "statues" had been examined, run to the sacred deck above the village by heading up the path to Konohana, but at the fork road, take the one at the right. Follow the staircase between the rock walls and emerge onto the clearing atop the village. At the sacred deck nearby, once Amaterasu gets on it, at Issun's request of drawing a sun, draw a circle in the dark sky (this may be a bit difficult due to the sky's dark color blending with the ink's black, preventing sight). After the circle is completed, the sun emerges and the sky, along with the villagers, become normal. Part II Watch the cutscene of the encounter with Mr. Orange, and when it ends, battle the Green imps that attacked. If this is the second playthrough or onward, then use the Sub-Reflector Counterattack to farm them. After these demons are killed, head down to the fork road below, and look for a small ring in the ground near where Mr. Orange fell down to (it should be near the stone arker on the right of the clearing). Dig that ring up, and it will reveal a treasure chest that contains a Traveler's Charm. Then, head up to the clearing of the sacred deck again. On the fence near the staircase with the dead sakura trees, align the camera so that Amaterasu can get a view of the small bit of high ground near a boy, Mushi, and his pet dog, Hayabusa. Jump down onto that high ground, and a Treasure Chest with a Vengeance Slip inside is reached. Jump down to the ground and run to the turnip field with a woman standing there. First, scribble the Celestial Brush over her to obscure her sight, and quickly dig up a turnip. For a turnip, Mushi's Mama must be scribbled with the brush to prevent her seeing Amaterasu digging for her turnips. After the tenth turnip had been uprooted, it is revealed that that turnip is an oddly shaped turnip. Bring it to Mushi, and he will acknowledge Amaterasu being the better hole digger than Hayabusa. Part III Head to the small house with the water mill on the side of the stream. The water mill is broken, so use scribble Rejuvenation over the broken part to restore it. The sake brewer nearby, Kushi, will be surprised by the fixed mill, and will get inside her rice polishing house. Follow her there, and after a brief conversation with her, she will give Amaterasu a jug of sake. Grab it (keep it. It will be needed for later), and get outside. Across the stream is the village entrance, but it is blocked with a boulder. Approach the merchant, who had been struggling to no avail there. After some complaining, some demons will emerge, but this time, there is a Red imp among the farming targets. After killing them all, head to the house near the stream and get inside. Destroy the large jug on the far side of the room, and climb down the hidden ladder. Down in the basement, headbutt or Power Slash the sleeping man, Susano, to wake him up. After the cutscene, carry him to the merchant, but after turning down the merchant's request of destroying the boulder, the "great" Susano sweatdropped, and backed away, saying that he had to "train" to be prepared. Approach the indolent "great warrior" behind his house, and after a brief conversation, he realizes that he had run out of sake. Luckily, since Amaterasu had been holding a jug of sake (this is when Kushi's sake become useful when it is being held all the time), he immediately asked for it, and started "training". Now, as Susano dash around, Amaterasu must use Power Slash to destroy the dummies for him, and then the Iron Rock. After these are destroyed, follow Susano to the village entrance, and he will attempt to slash the boulder, so assist him with Power Slash again, and it will be destroyed. the merchant is delighted, and set up his shop. Now that the way to Shinshu Field is opened, Amaterasu can get there to continue her quest. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs